Calzona High School Fanfiction
by anatomyj
Summary: This is my first fic, so go easy on me. This is an AU fic where Callie and Arizona meet in high school. Tell me if I should continue with it. Your input is welcome. If I continue the rating will probably change to M when it gets smutty. Arizona is new to Miami, meeting Callie, who is assigned to be her peer helper on the first day. They soon become friends.
1. Chapter 1

AZs POV

I wake up in a panic, my arms and legs constricted by an unknown object. White walls surround me, and for a moment I don't know where I am. I blink hard a few times and come into consciousness. It all rushed back to me. I was in my bed, in my new house, in Miami. My sheets were tangled around me, so I slowly free one of my arms and untangle them from around my body. I sigh heavily and glance at my alarm clock that's sitting on the small bedside table. 5:55. Great. It was set to go off at 6:00, so I begrudgingly sat up and switched it off. I rub the tiredness out of my eyes and rake my hand through my hair. Today was my first day at a new school. We had moved before, multiple times, because my dad is a marine. This time was different though. We had stayed in our last house for a year, and I was told it was permanent, that is until my dad sat me down one day and reluctantly told me that he got a new job that required him to once again relocate. The truth was, I was more than a little disappointed to find out the news. I was happy in Seattle, I had friends and a girlfriend. But I knew that my father's job was more important than a petty high school relationship, and I told myself that I could always make new friends. So I masked my disappointment, and accepted that whether I was happy or not the move was going to happen.

School would be starting in two hours, so I stretched out my muscles and got up to take a shower. I was out and ready to go in 30 minutes, trudging down the stairs for breakfast. I can smell the aroma of my mother's pancakes wafting through the house and it brightens my mood slightly. My brother Tim is already sitting at the table shoving a large chunk of pancake into his mouth. My mother chastises him lightly about his manners and sets down a plate for me as I sit down across from Tim. I eat quickly, not wanting to be late on my first day. I will be starting my junior year, and Tim will be a senior. I'm already dreading this first day, knowing exactly how it will go. Teachers will awkwardly introduce me to my classmates, always quick to ask me questions and bring unwanted attention to me. Girls tend to be friendly with me until they see my brother, at which point they will swoon over him and I will be bombarded with questions about anything and everything Tim. Guys usually try to hit on me, and being a lesbian I do not take kindly to their advances. This usually alienates me pretty quickly. That's why I didn't want to move. I finally had a group of friends, I finally felt like a normal teenager, and now I have to start over again.

Tim and I ride in the same car to school, it's a quick 10 minute drive, and we get there 50 minutes early. We are supposed to meet in the counselor's office and receive our schedules. They told us that we'd be assigned a "peer helper" for the week. It's basically a babysitter that's supposed escort us to all our classes. They even went as far as to pair us up with people that have the most similar schedules to us. Being someone that's taking all advanced classes, I am expecting to get some geeky kid with a braces and glasses to show me around.

I walk into the school and am greeted with the sight of the office to the right of the entrance. I ask the older woman at the desk where the counselor's room is and she points down a small hallway to the left of the large desk. We follow the hallway passing both the Principal and Vice Principal's office until we reach a sign that says _Counselor_.

After introductions, I am handed my schedule by Mrs. Sharp, our counselor, and see that my peer helper is named Calliope Torres. We are told to wait in the office for our peer helpers to come and introduce themselves. They are supposed to show us to our lockers and then escort us to our first hours. Tim and I walk back down the small hallway and seat ourselves in the chairs adjacent to the large desk that the scowling, greying woman is commanding. Her name tag reads _Phyllis, _and she seems completely unpleasant. I sit uncomfortably, toying with the paper schedule in my hand waiting for this Calliope Torres to show up. My breath catches in my throat as a tall brunette comes strutting into the office. Her hips sway slightly with each step and a soft hum emanates from her lips.

"Morning Phyllis." She greets cheerfully, a smile playing on her lips. At the sound of her deep voice I am practically melting in my chair. Tim nudges me with his elbow and I glance over at him to see that he's wagging his eye eyebrows at me and smirking. I would have scowled at him, but Phyllis's voice breaks me out of my silent battle with Tim.

"Good morning Callie, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, just looking for an Arizona Robbins, I'm supposed to be her peer helper for the next week." She seems cheerful enough. I clear my throat and stand from my chair, trying to form words.

"Uh, I'm Arizona... Robbins, and you must Calliope Torres." I thank the Lord that my mouth has remembered how to function. I extend my hand and smile sweetly at her, hoping to god that I can use some of my Robbins charm.

Callie's POV

I turn away from Phyllis at the sound of someone clearing their throat. She's a small blonde girl that is few inches shorter than me. Her hair is curled and bounces softly against her shoulder as she approaches me. Her eyes are an intense blue, and overall she has a very pretty face. No doubt this girl will have boys drooling over her by second period.

"Uh, I'm Arizona… Robbins, and you must Calliope Torres." Usually I would correct people when they call me by my full name, but it sounds so natural coming from her lips that I just let it slide. She's new here after all, and I don't want to make her uncomfortable. I remember what I'm supposed to be doing and move into peer helping mode.

"Okay, well welcome to Miami High. They put your locker right next time mine to make it easier for you, they treat new kids like infants so I'm sorry that you're stuck seeing me for the rest of the year. Follow me." I laugh. They really do treat new kids like they're completely incompetent. Being that Arizona has all of the same classes that I do, I know she's no idiot. She's probably the contrary. We walk down the hallway, few students linger near their lockers, being that it's still considerably early.

"I don't mind at all actually." She smiles warmly at me, and winks playfully. _Is she flirting with me? _"Besides," she adds, "We have all the same classes, I'll have to see you in those anyway." She giggles, and I blush lightly. _Pull yourself together Torres, she's just being nice to you. No need to act like a child because you think a pretty girl is flirting with you. So what if she's flirting with you? You don't even like girls… _I'm drawn out of my self-monologue by Arizona awkwardly clearing her throat beside me. I must have been silent for slightly too long. We reach our first class and I break the silence by leading her inside the room.

"Uh, well anyway, this is our first class. Mr. Toll is our teacher. A.P. Calculus is notoriously hard, but Mr. Toll is a really nice guy. He makes the class worth taking. He's married to the A.P Language teacher, so if you hear people talking about Mrs. Toll that's who they're referring to. We have her third hour, she's hilarious." I take a seat in the back and Arizona hesitates to sit beside me. I gesture for her to sit and she wrings her hands awkwardly.

"Umm, I can sit somewhere else… you have to lead me around school all week, you probably don't want me sitting next to you in all our classes. I'm sure you have friends who want to-."

"My friends wouldn't be caught dead in A.P Calculus. Sit. I'm kind of a loner in most of my classes anyway, it will be nice to have a friend. So please, don't hesitate to sit beside me." I cut off her nervous rambling because I really don't have friends in this class, and I really did want to get to know her. As she mentioned earlier, we have all the same classes, so I will be seeing her a lot. At least that's what I'm telling myself. Spending time with the blonde really does seem quite appealing, and I'm afraid to admit that I find her awkwardness to be quite charming… and unfortunately cute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(That day 3****rd**** Hour)**

**Arizona's POV**

I follow Callie to our third hour and don't hesitate to sit beside her. Just from the couple of hours that I have known her I can tell that she is a genuinely nice person. The way she spoke to Mr. Toll at first put me off, but then I realized that it seemed to be normal banter between them. Second hour went by in a blur. We were assigned seats that hour, so unfortunately I did not get to sit by Calliope. The class seemed like it would be pretty easy, even though it was AP Psychology. Our teacher just seemed, for lack of a better word, ignorant. He talked like he was from the sticks, telling us a little bit about himself. Apparently he is also married to another teacher in this school, Mrs. Anderson. I found it was odd that so many teachers were married to each other, it just seemed incestuous.

A moment after I take my seat two people join us at our table. One of them is a very attractive red head, and the other is a tall, blonde guy in a football jersey with the back reading _Sloan._ They greet Callie and sit across from us.

"So, Callie who's your friend?" The red head looks at Callie and then shifts her eyes towards me, extending her hand she says, "I'm Addison Montgomery by the way, or Addie, call me whichever."

"Arizona Robbins," I say, shaking the offered hand.

"Arizona is new here, she's from Seattle. And I like her, so be nice." Callie throws a wink in my direction and I almost fall out of my chair. _God, this girl is so sexy. _I know she's just being friendly, but I can't help but want it to be more. I haven't gotten a read on her sexuality, so I've been testing the waters all day with some light flirting. She hasn't been too receptive, but probably just assumes I have one of those personality types. After all, most people don't just assume someone is gay, quite the opposite actually. Most people assume that everyone is straight, especially when you don't fit gay stereotypes. That's just the sad truth. We live in a small-minded, heteronormative world.

"Did you have a boyfriend in Seattle, Miss Robbins or is the position available?" The guy beside Addison says in a gruff voice, giving me a big smile, which I'm sure works to charm most girls.

"Mark…" Callie warns, staring daggers at him.

"Oh no Callie, it's a fair question." Callie lets out a short, irritated sigh, probably assuming that I am falling for this Sloan guy's act. "Uh no, actually I did not have a boyfriend." I continue. "But, what about you? Do you play football, or are you wearing your boyfriend's jersey?" Addison sits there in silence, shock and amusement written across her features. Callie lets out a bark of laughter, quickly covering her mouth in an attempt to contain herself.

"What?!" Mark croaks out, "No, I'm not- Why would you think I'm gay?" His face turns beet red, obvious to everyone at the table that I had bruised his ego.

"Why would you think I'm straight?" I counter back, glancing sideways at Callie. Callie's eyebrow quirks up at this in question, I wonder if she catches my meaning. Mark completely misses it, still focused on himself and defending his manhood.

"Well, I'm not gay. I like women. A lot. And women like me. A lot." He puffs his chest out slightly, trying to appear as macho as he can with that deep of a blush. "And who do you think you are coming in here and –" He's cut off by Callie, who's speaking through her giggles.

"Mark…she's joking." He sits with his mouth agape for a while, looking between all three women at the table realizing that he is the butt of our joke. I smirk and wink at him playfully, letting him know that I was indeed teasing him.

"I uhh, I knew that. I was just making it be known that I like the ladies. Clarifying, because I don't want anyone to be getting that confused." He crosses his arms defensively, almost pouting. He looks like a large child.

"Sure Mark." Addison rolls her eyes, and pats him on the back finally giving him a little bit of sympathy. At that moment, the woman I assumed to be Mrs. Toll starts talking, effectively starting the class. Callie leans over and whispers in my ear, causing chills to run down my spine.

"I knew I liked you."

**Callie's POV**

The moment Arizona embarrassed Mark so easily I knew that we were going to be good friends. Anyone that can make Mark get that red in that short amount of time is okay in my book. The comment about not assuming she's straight threw me off a little bit, but I can't take it as a verification that she is gay. That would probably defeat the purpose of her statement. We shouldn't assume anything about anyone from just looking at them, but we do. We use the narrowly defined boxes that society has made to categorize people. So we assume things, and stereotype people. I don't know if Arizona meant for her statement to be so political, but it was. It could have just been playful banter used to further tease Mark, but something told me that it was deeper than that. Of course, I doubt that Mark or Addison caught it, not that Addison is necessarily shallow.

It struck a chord with me. I realized that I assumed that she was straight when I first saw her. I had thought that she would have a boyfriend by the end of the day. She's cute, that's easy to see, and maybe that's why I thought she was straight. I've been taught that lesbians aren't "pretty." Lesbians aren't feminine, they're butch. That's all I had ever really heard… I realized at this moment that I was no better than Mark. I wouldn't appreciate it very much if people just presumed I was gay because I play softball, and reversely I imagine that it gets pretty tiring for Arizona that people just assume she's straight.

Even if Arizona is gay, it wouldn't matter, and it shouldn't matter. But something made me want a definite answer. It would actually be nice if Arizona were a lesbian. Finally another girl that finds Mark as repulsive as I do. Not that I don't like the guy, I do. But if I have to listen to another one of my friends talk about their sexual endeavors with Mark, I am going to vomit. I feel like the only girl in this school who doesn't find Mark attractive. Even Addie sometimes uses him for a little release. Although I wanted to ask Arizona exactly what her comment meant, I would wait. If she wants to tell me, she'll tell me. I've known her for barely three hours, it's a little early to pry into her personal life. That doesn't mean I couldn't make the process go faster though…

"I knew I liked you." I whispered into her ear, because Mrs. Toll had started. I could see her visibly shiver and I smirked internally. I knew I was playing with fire, but she had been flirting with me all day… or at least I thought she was… so I can flirt back. As I am looking at her I notice her lips move into a sly smile.

"What?" I whisper.

"Stop staring at me, or I'm going to assume you meant something more than friendly with your previous comment." I blush lightly at having been caught looking at her for an inappropriate amount of time. She tries to suppress a grin as I stutter out a response.

"Umm, sorry - I uh, I spaced out." _Smooth. Real smooth. _Well if she is gay, I am most definitely sending her the wrong signals. Well, if she's straight I'm still sending her the wrong signals, but at least she finds it amusing rather than creepy. Okay, flirting was a bad idea, now she's wondering if I'm gay. I mean, if I was I would definitely go for someone like Arizona. She's cute, and funny, and charming, all the things I look for in a guy… but she's not a guy, so I can't feel that way about her.

**Arizona's POV**

Luckily, the day goes by pretty quickly. We aren't really doing anything in any of our classes, being that it's the first day, so I'm happy to just get through it. Being around Calliope all day helps the classes seem less boring though. We've pretty much learned all of the superficial things about each other. Like, her parent's names are Carlos and Lucia. Most of this came from us talking, but the other part of it came from the stupid first day introduction games all the teachers make you play. Most of these people have been going to school together for years, so really I was the only one in most of my classes that was actually learning something about the other students.

At the end of the day, Callie and I left seventh hour together and headed toward the parking lot, chatting about the classes we think we'll enjoy the most. We both agreed on Anatomy and Physiology. When we got to the parking lot, Tim was waiting for me by the car. I sighed, this was the defining moment. Callie will either meet Tim and fall in love with him like all the other girls, or she hopefully won't, which could signify so much more.

"Calliope, I want you to meet my brother Tim." I start introductions and wait. That's all I can do. I've done this with a couple girls, and my brother knows that. He knows that I use him as a test, my own personal gaydar, so he always turns up the charm.

"Wow, Calliope that's a beautiful name." He flashes her the signature Robbins' smile and winks. He has perhaps turned the charm up a little too high.

"I really prefer to be called Callie." She doesn't say it dismissively but more like a broken record.

"Sorry I just assumed, because that's what Arizona called you." He looks at me inquisitively. I realize that I had been calling her Calliope all day and quickly correct my mistake.

"I'm sorry, Callie, you just never corrected me or I wouldn't have used your full name." I apologize, hoping that I haven't been irritating her all day with my use of her full name.

She waves it off, "No, its fine. It doesn't bother me when you do it." Tim took this as his cue to leave and quickly made up some excuse about forgetting something in his locker.

"So your brother seemed nice." She broke the awkward silence that seemed to have fallen over us when Tim made his hasty exit.

"Yeah…" I let out a deep sigh, I knew where this was going. And I thought she had passed the test… damn it.

"So anyway, I probably should have asked earlier, but do you think I can get your number?"

"Well, yeah, I'm sure if you just ask- Wait, did you say MY number?" She glanced sideways for a moment, then back at me, seemingly bemused.

"Um, yes… is that a problem?" She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. Damn cute confusion.

"Oh no, I just thought I heard, um well I thought you wanted Tim's number." I'm almost as confused as she is at this point. Why would she want my number?

"No. I mean, he seems nice, but I just met him, and I've been hanging out with you all day and I just thought you were cool." She finishes lamely.

"Sorry, it just seems like all of my female friends find my brother attractive. Of course, what can I say, all of us Robbins are super charming." I wink, trying to make a joke. It backfires on me when instead of laughing she just smiles shyly.

"Yeah, you are." I stand there trying to process the meaning behind her words, and I realize that she must have taken the silence as something standoffish, or awkward as she clears her throat and continues speaking. "Not that you're brother isn't cute or anything, I have eyes, I can see that he's a handsome guy… I just, I didn't feel it." She stumbles over her words nervously.

"It?" I question.

"You know, it. Like a spark… and I know that's lame and probably sounds like a bad romance novel, but I believe that you can meet someone and just _feel_ that they are going to be different." This Calliope is a completely different one than what I've seen all day. She seems unsure of herself, and shy, like she's trusting me with a secret that few have privilege to. This Calliope is the one I want to get to know.

"It's not lame at all. Actually," I clasp her hand in both of mine, in a sign of understanding. Jolts of electricity flow up my arms and make my whole body tingle. My heart rate increases as I stare at our hands for a while, wondering if I'm the only one that feels this. I look up slowly, connecting my eyes with hers. _She feels it too…_ "I know what you mean."


End file.
